Johnny's unknown future
by kogalover1626
Summary: he was happy, he was no longer a virgin. brittney had seen to that, though they had only spent one night together they both knew they were in love. but that night when she was supposed to come back to the curtis's for dinner she didn't. this is her story
1. Chapter 1

As I drove on through the rain I tried not to think of how big of a mess I was in. Jakeup was asleep in his booster seat in the back. I had one week to find somewhere to live, a job, and his father. I met the boy a year ago, I was fifteen then, he had saved me from getting a pretty bad jumping, and getting raped.

See I had gone for a walk one night, I'm blonde alright, I know it was stupid. But I couldn't sleep, so I walked, all the way to the other side of town. The greasers side, I don't know where I was going but I had soon found myself lost. That was when I noticed them. I was being followed by a mustang, a sigh of relief came. They were from my side of town; they would surely give me a ride home. I stopped and turned around; they pulled up to me and got out. There were three of them, they looked ok. They were at least my age and I knew I knew them from somewhere. When they stepped into the light from the street lamp I noticed one was bob, cherry, my best friends, boyfriend. But I didn't really like the look on their faces; they all had this kind of unnerving smile on. "Hey, bob, it's me, Brittany, you know, cherry's best friend." I said kind of desperately. He flinched at cherry's name, they musta had another fight. He than turned mad, I could smell the alcohol from five feet away. He than gave his friends an evil smile, and I noticed his pants get a little tighter, than I knew why he was smiling. I looked around but I was in somkinda little park, there was no one around. I had nowhere to run to, than, as if it were a sign from god, I saw them. There were three of them, about twenty feet behind the socs. Walking towards us, I really didn't care who they were but if they did have plans for me at least while they fought I could have a head start. I looked back at the socs, they were surrounding me. They jumped; two grabbed my arms and had me on the ground while bob jumped on top of me. I could only pray that the others would help me. "Stop squirming, it'll only hurt for a few minutes," bob said angrily, "well, hurry up cause we want our turns to," the one on my right arm said. I had to tell cherry, soon as I got away, if I could get away. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the three greasers were standing right behind bob. From there it was all in slow motion. The middle one grabbed bob off me and all I could think about was getting the heck outa there. Bob and his friends ran to their mustang and drove off after getting their butt's kicked. I got up, only to find myself dizzy; I wobbled for a second than looked at the greasers. I knew from what my friends had told me that they would do anything, including kill, for a blow job and money. So you can only imagine how scared I was. I thought about running but I knew I wouldn't get far. "Hey, are you ok?" the one on the end asked. I took a better look at them. They didn't look that mean at all, the looked nice, and concerned. I smiled knowing that I was going to be ok. They didn't look the type. "Yeah, thank you, for saving me, they had me scared to death, I don't know what I woulda done if yall hadn't come along." "Anytime, but you don't look so good, maybe you should sit down." One of them said. The one on the end looked very nice, very handsome also, mabey sixteen. I looked at the one beside him, they had to be brothers, he looked fourteen, but he did look a lot like the good looking one. I looked at the one beside him, he looked hurt, and he stuck out the most to me. Though I don't know why. I'd say he was the best looking one there; he had black hair, tan skin and a scar on his right cheek. He looked a little shaky too. "Hi, im soda, this is my brother pony and our friend Johnny, what's your name?" the one on the end asked. I smiled, "Brittany," "well, id like to talk but I don't think it's that safe for a girl like you out here, how bout you come to our house for a little while, just to calm down, maybe get some aspirin. We're not like them, how bout it," I thought about it, they did look very nice, and I really didn't feel that well, maybe a glass of water would be good for me. "Sure," I said and soda helped me up. "So what's a girl like you walking around our side of town, all alone at that," pony asked me. He was sweet sounding, I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought id take a little walk," I laughed and they smiled. "Did you know those creeps," asked soda, I nodded. "It's my best friend soon to be ex boyfriend." I said. "Oh," said pony. I looked at Johnny realizing he hadn't said a word yet. I saw this as a challenge; I could tell he was shy. I smiled, and put on my flirty face, "so, what's your name again?" I asked him. "His names Johnny," pony said, a little jealous I think. I giggled, and plotted my next attempt……I screamed and swerved as a car slammed on his brakes. I made it around ok, but it did wake me back up from my day dream. I don't know how but jakeup was still fast asleep. I looked at the three month year old boy and thought how lucky I just was. If that car had hit me it woulda been very bad. We were on a four lane highway. I looked to my left and read the sign, it said '60 miles to Tulsa.' I looked back out the front getting a little exited and scared to death. I just hope and pray Johnny still lives there. I really didn't know how I'd find him, but I just had to. If I didn't, I'd lose jakeup. I stared in front of the car as I started to daze of again…………..

I went back to that night they had saved me. And I think yall can guess what happened. Well, for the other blondes like me out there ill tell you. I slept with him, Johnny, not before we became friends. I finally got him to talk and before long we were good friends. I found out a lot about him, his parents abused him, he was always getting beat up by socs, I found out most of this from pony when he went to the bathroom. Well, that night me and sodas brothers, and Johnny watched the mummy movies all night. At scary parts I noticed Johnny closed his eyes and I giggled. Than when something jumped out at us it 'scared me so bad I 'accidentally' jumped onto Johnnys lap.' He screamed, and I kind of laughed, and looked up at him all flirty like. His face was inches from mine, and I could tell he was smiling. Darry was smiling at me, kind of a mocking smile. I had gotten to know him as a protective, kind of funny guy. He was ok in my book. I really liked Johnny though, he was shy and sweet and sexy. I decided to stay in his lap till the movie was over, I 'acted' scared so id have an excuse to stay even though I had seen the mummy movies so many times that I could recite a lot of it from memory alone. Darry told me that I could stay in sodas old room for the night if I wanted to. I smiled and said sure. My parents were in Jamaica for the summer, no one would be missing me. I had already been around town, if you get my meaning, so I was planning how I'd do it already. The only problem was going to be how to get around the Curtis's. I thought up a plan, I'd tell them I couldn't sleep by myself and ask Johnny if he'd sleep with me. I put on a shy smile and looked up at Johnny, god, he was really good looking, I really liked him. "Hey Johnny, I was just wondering, you see, this is embarrassing." I kind of looked down, trying not to let the Curtis's hear me. "I kind of have a problem with sleeping by myself, I can't. I get scared and…" "I'll do it!" I heard an all too exited pony almost yell. I could tell he liked me. "Oh no you won't little buddy." darry said. And I laughed; I looked back up at Johnny, who was smiling at me. His eyes were lit up so I guessed he liked the idea. "Well, I guess, you know, if you want me to…………….

I jumped out of my dream to notice it was raining; I was on my way home from California, which was where my parent's new house was, I hadn't seen Johnny in a whole year. I was hoping I could still find him. I started to drift of again thinking bout him…..

I followed him to the back room where darry had made up sodas old bed for me. Soda now slept with pony, because pony had nightmares, so no one saw any problem with me sleeping there. Well, I guess yall know what happened from there. He was surprised at first, though I think he knew what I had planned from the beginning. In the morning there was a difference in that boy. He seemed more proud, and he laughed different, I could tell it was his first. We, well, at least I, was seriously in love. At breakfast I sat on the couch with some cake and he came and sat right beside me, we were literally leg to leg. I never believed in love at first site until then. But I just felt such a connection, like we were meant to be. Bet your wondering what happened aren't you. Why we didn't stay together? Well, that day I had to go home to get a shower and clothes so I told them that I'd come back for dinner. I was so exited to come back, to see him again, to just be with him. I decided I would spend at least forty five minutes doing my hair. So on I went, and when I got there, what do you know. Surprise visit from mom and dad. They had a loaded u-haul in the front, and two mad parents waiting for me. Well, basically what happened was they decided that after they found out that I wasn't home that this neighborhood was to dangerous to raise children in. did I mention I had seven brothers and sisters? Four adopted from different countries and myself and my younger sister, and younger brother. Our parents were more rapped up in each other to even care about any of us, to tell the truth they just wanted to live where the sun always shines. The next morning I was sent to private school, just to get rid of me im sure, and I had no phone numbers or addresses to even try to reach Johnny. It was horrible, and after a little while my stomach started to grow and I found out I was pregnant. I finally finished off the year and ran away from that horrible place. I wasn't supposed to leave but I didn't care. With my parents in another country it was quite easy to sneak in for the credit cards. They wouldn't need them anyway. That's when I found the court letter in the mail. Everyone already knew about the baby, he was a month old then. The letter said that in order to keep custody of jakeup that I had two months to find his father and a place to live. I spent one month packing my things and hunting down my brother and sister. They were together at another private school and quite happy there. They had made lots of friends, so I let them stay. I didn't know where I woulda took'em anyway. Then I sat off to find him. And that brings me to where I am now. I looked back up to notice I was coming into town, god, when I drift off I drift off for like, ever. I looked around at my beautiful old town; it was so good to be able to be home. I stopped at a gas station to go to the bathroom; I opened the door and got jakeup and my purse. He didn't cry but just look at me with sleepy eyes. God, he was one beautiful baby. He had a small bit of black hair growing and he had tan skin. But most of all he had Johnny's gorgeous eyes. He was a shy baby to; he didn't talk, or make baby noises, if anyone besides me were around. And he didn't like anyone but me to hold him either. But he was one happy baby, who loved to play and jump in his jumpy chair. Well, I went into the restroom and sat him on the diaper thingy while I went. I also left my purse beside him. When I finished I grabbed him and left. I started driving again when I noticed I didn't have my purse. I musta left it in the bathroom; I turned around and went back. Just in time to see a lady carry it out and drive off. I knew id never be able to catch her. It was hopeless, now, my credit cards, my money, EVERYTHING, was gone. Where would I stay the night, I couldn't any longer afford a hotel. I could go to the bank and tell them what had happened. They could cancel the cards and give me new ones. There wasn't anything that valuable in my purse. I could live without it, now the only problem would be where would me and my baby stay. I guess we could sleep in the car, but that would be rather dangerous. I mean, I just don't know what else we can do. I love Jake more than life itself, and I just don't want anything to happen to him tonight. I got back in and started to drive off, we got about ten minutes, still in the greaser side mind you, when the car started to sputter. I looked at the gas gauge and I was also out of gas. Oh crap, what do I do? I looked to my right, there was a small DX station. I pulled in, parked, got out and kicked the tire, and then slipped cause the rainwater.

Soda's P.O.V.

I looked out the store window to see a girl, about my age. Breakdown in the parking lot, she kicked the tire and fell down. I ran out to help her up, I could tell she was upset bout something. Poor girl, I ran out, "can I help you up," I said, she looked cold. She looked up at me and I suddenly noticed I knew her from somewhere, I helped her up and she looked like she knew me to. I wonder if id dated her. "Soda?" she said. I nodded, she blinked a couple times than she looked like she had found a million dollars. Who was she? She jumped on me in a hug so I just patted her back as she started to cry. But I think she was happy, "you don't know how long I've been lookin for yall."

Brittany's P.O.V.

I stepped back in amazement and looked up at soda. I was so happy, oh wait, I don't think he knew who I was. I laughed a little. "Soda it's me Brittany, remember me, I, um, stayed the night, with Johnny?" he smiled than. I knew he remembered me than, he hugged me to than stepped back to look at me confused. "Why didn't you come back, Johnny was heartbroken. You were his first, and to just leave like that?" I could tell he was a little upset about me leaving. I felt bad but it weren't my fault. I told him about how my parents sent me away and I tried and tried to get back but I couldn't. He looked so understanding, like he felt bad. But there was one thing I left out of my story. Jakeup, "soda, there's someone you have to met," I moved over so he could look in the back of the car. His eyes got so wide I thought he was going to explode. "I-is it j-j-j-Johnny's" he stuttered. I smiled and nodded, he then smiled to……….


	2. Chapter 2

One year before: Johnny's P.O.V.

The Curtis house:

Where is she? I looked at pony; he was sitting on the couch across the living room from me.

Two-bit had gotten, or stolen, some nice clothes for me from an expensive clothing store. I had redone my hair seven times.

I was ready, god, what was it about this girl.

She just had some kind of control over me. I didn't know how, but all I knew was I had to see her again.

She said she'd be back at seven. I looked over at the clock, six forty-five. Ok, so she's got fifteen more minutes.

It just turned six forty-six, she's going to be late, I knew it. Ugh, I just wish I could hold her forever, it felt so nice to have her in my arms.

I know she's the girl for me, I just know it. "God Johnny, are you ok?" pony said. He was looking at me like I was insane.

Two-bit came in with a beer and sat down to watch some Mickey mouse.

I noticed I was breathing really fast, and my leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

What is wrong with me? Dally came in, took one look at me, and plopped down on the couch.

"This just ain't natural Johnny; you look like your waiting for death. Why do you care so much about this girl?" he asked, I could tell he thought I was insane to. I knew I couldn't tell dally how I really felt, he'd just laugh.

I thought quick, what would be an appropriate answer? I just decided to go to the bathroom instead.

Was she even coming back? When I got to the bathroom I just sat on the edge of the bathtub.

She wasn't coming back. I mean, why would she. Im just some street kid, and she's, well, perfect. I ain't got no money, she could do so much better than me………….

Present times: 

Brittany's P.O.V.

Me and soda talked for hours at the DX about how my life was going, and I told him all about my horrible night.

He heated me up some raviolis from the store while we talked. We brought jakes booster seat in and I covered him in his blanky.

Soda sure did care about people, you could just tell it. Finally I dug up the courage to ask the question, I was almost shaking waiting for an answer. "How's Johnny doin?"

he just smiled. "He's doing ok, he hasn't forgotten about you, pony said he often thinks about you.

That night, when you left, he stayed up the whole night. I don't mean to make you feel bad but I think you ought to know. He really cares about you."

I smiled and felt horrible at the same time. I could just see his sad little heartbroken face. Poor Johnny, "where is he, can I see him tonight?" I asked, all very exited.

"Well, he might be at our house, and if he is, than yes. But he's more than likely to be home or at the park. And if that is true than he'll be over tomorrow." He smiled at me.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe, I knew I was grinnin from ear to ear. Just to be in his arms again. God, why do I feel like this? "Well, can we go now, go to your house?

You don't mind if I stay the night do you?" "Sure, we can go, and we'd be glad for you to stay the night." I smiled again, and I heard a little noise beside me.

A little cry, Jake was waking up, and crying. I picked him up and held him very close. I looked into his eyes and smiled at him, I just loved him so much.

I just don't know what id do without him. I looked over at soda. "You wanna hold him?" I asked, already knowing how this would turn out.

As soon as he was out of my arms he would scream and cry, he was so shy. He didn't like anyone to even look at him.

Nice or not. Soda smiled and said sure, you could tell he had no prior baby experience.

I picked up Jake and showed soda the correct way to hold him. Just then Jake opened his eyes and looked up at soda.

Than he started wailing, soda handed him back quick. He looked heartbroken. I smiled, "its ok, he just doesn't take to kindly to strangers."

He smiled to, I had calmed Jake down finally. "well, we could stay here all night, or we could go see Johnny.

Whatever you wanna do." Soda said mockingly. I smiled, and took a deep breath, "ok, im ready." I said. We got in his truck and we were on our way.

Two Weeks Before, Brittany's Arrival:

Johnny's P.O.V:

I looked into Brittany's crystal blue eyes and thought about how lucky I was. She was smiling back at me, her warm chest against mine. I finally had her in my arms, she was mine, all mine. I would just hold her and look into her eyes forever. There was nothing around us, no socs, no greasers. Just us, Johnny and Brittany. She was so warm, and I was so cold. Why was I so cold, I looked around and we were suddenly surrounded by snow. Snow and nothing, just white, white sky, everything. The wind was the coldest part. I held her so close, my little sun, through all the wind and snow I would rather have her than anything. I didn't care where we were. She started to push off a little, I straightened my arms, still around her. So I could look at her, she was smiling, "oh Johnny, don't worry, ill be back at seven." She said to me, than she started to fade away again. "NOOOOO" I screamed over and over again. Just searching for her, hoping she'd come back if I called her. The cold air burnt my throat when I yelled but I had to do it. I couldn't just let her go, I had to keep trying. I finally fell to my knees, I couldn't help myself. I called her name over and over again, just quietly. It's so cold, I, I, I don't know what to do…………

I was woke up by an old hoot owl in the tree a few feet away. I jumped, it had scared me real bad. I realized why I had been so cold in my dream. It was thirty five degrees outside, I was in the park. I sat up in our car seat and looked around, same old trees, same old fountain. I tried to remember my dream, holding her, looking in her eyes. I shivered as the wind blew up the back of my jacket. I wonder what she's doing right now, I'm sure she's with some guy. You'd think I'd be over her by now, I don't know why but I just can't. I shivered again and decided to go for a walk, I got up. I walked for about five minutes, until I saw that same familiar mustang. I shivered again, but not from the cold. I looked around franticly, no one. I heard the engine come to a stop and car doors open. I wouldn't dare look back, I had to make a run for it. So I did, I started running for my life. But they were to fast and one tackled me before I could even scream. They held me down by my arms while one jumped on my stomach. He had a knife out, I tried to scream, one of them yelled to shut me up and the one on top of me slugged me a couple times. Why did they have to do this to me? I didn't do nothing to them, the one on top was saying something but I was going in and out of consciousness. I had hit my head pretty hard, the one that wasn't doing anything went around kicking my sides. They beat me around for a little while, than after there kicks were over they just left me there. I opened my eyes, Brittany was there, I could see here. Leaning over me, I tried to say her name, but I could only manage a whisper. God, it hurt so bad, one of them had cut me real good on my side. I couldn't move, but I was coming back around. I could see clearly, but I had a pounding headache. I could smell the blood on my shirt. I looked back up at Brittney, she looked down at me with teary eyes. "come on Johnny, just get to darry's house, you can do it. Don't do this to me, stay awake, get up. Get up now Johnny." she said to me in a choked up voice. I couldn't stand it when girls cry, it made me feel so bad. "I, I, can't Brittney," I whispered. I put my arms up and pulled myself on my butt. I felt a rip on my side and it started gushing blood. I knew I had to make it to darry's, this was serious. Brittney started to fade away, "no, please, brittany, don't leave me. please." I said in one final attempt. It didn't work, "be strong Johnny," was the last thing I heard her say. I painfully pulled my self to my feet and staggered to the tree. I couldn't die, not now, I was way to young. I almost fell as I staggered to the pond. I bent over it and looked at my reflection, I looked bad off. Then I saw brittanys face beside mine. I had to keep going, I had to push myself onwards. I took a deep breath and left.


End file.
